nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training with Kunisada
Participants Nakara Haruno, Tetsuo Hyuuga, Kunisada Uchiha Training with the Silent Anbu 4-13-14 Kaiiaki -Today young Nakara was feeling sort of anxious. There wasn't really any higher ups around to teach her anything, it was actually only her and Tetsuo hanging around on Main Street together. They were both determined in wanting to work on their new jutsu to perfect it. But noone was around. "What are we supposed to do comrade?" Nakara kicked at the ground, slightly frustrated with herself for putting off learning a jutsu until the last minute. The chunin exams were approaching quickly, and Nakara was hurrying to learn things as quickly as possible in preparation. Just as she was about to kick the ground again, she saw Kunisada-sama enter Main Street. "Kuni-sama!! Will you pleaseplease work with me and Tetsuo!" She batted her long eyelashes and begged him with her bright aquamarine puppy dog eyes.- JusticeAndPunishment -After a few days of recovering from his injuries during his last spar with Nakara, Tetsuo is still healing with wraps around his arms and patches on his back and shoulders which are hidden beneath the netted shirt and robes he wears over them as if to conceal them. He learned his lesson that day to not give into his rage as it had cost him a chance to show his full potential as a leader. On this particular day, Tetsuo is continuing his merge into Team 4 by establishing a friendship with Nakara as they wander down Main Street. The question of what to actually do during the day is a good question as he was bedridden for only a couple of days to allow his stamina to regenerate as he pushed too hard on himself that day with sustaining minor wounds as a result of his negligence. He does however wish to at least learn a new jutsu or two in preparation for the Chunin Exams coming very soon. His head jolts up immediately as Nakara calls out to Kunisada-sama who can be seen entering Main Street and coming down towards their way. He doesn’t say anything during this as he intends to not bother the great Anbu. KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada entered Amegakure with his head slightly down, his mind too busy with other things that were bothering him as all he heard was the never-ending rain fall to the ground as he walked on until he heard a young girl's voice call his name. Thvoice snapped him awake from his own mind as he looked up, his heterochromia eyes, his left eye being a dark blood red hue with 3 comma-like tomoes, the Sharingan, gazed up as well as his right eye, the lavendar almost marble-looking eye the Byakugan,to see Nakara standing in the street with a boy he had only seen once or twice in the village before, nonetheless he made his way over to both of them, curious to what their intent was; no one else was around, so what could they possibly need him for? As he approached them, he looked to Nakara and spoke- "...What is it little one..?" Kaiiaki: -Nakara tugged on Kuni's hand as if she was in a hurry. "Come on Kuni-sama, you can watch me and Tetsuo with our jutsu! I won't need much help I don't think. Just make sure I don't bur n any buildings down'' She giggled slightly, then let go of his hand as a serious expression appeared on her face. "Alright. Here I go!!!" Nakara was now standing towards the bridge on the east end of Amegakure along with Kuni. It was best if she was away from the buildings so it would be easier for her to not hurt anybody in her practice. "Okay now..." Nakara faced the water, being careful to maintain a safe distance from the wooden bridge and Kuni-sama. The first thing she did was begin to make the hand signs of the jutsu. Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. Right after she did that, she focused on gathering a small amount of normal chakra into her mouth. The chakra would be distributed in a thin, and flat type of way at first. Then Nakara would move her jaw back and forth as if she was chewing. But what she was really doing was mixing her saliva, and the oils within her body to mix with the chakra to now make it a liquidy, and oily substance. The consistancy would now be thick as it had mixed with the other substances. Now, it seemed as if it was ready. Nakara pursed her lips together in a tight line, and then opened her mouth to spray the oil unto a nearby plant Nakara had planted there earlier for this training. Nakara had sprayed the full amount of oil that she had mixed in her mouth, as she would now be spitting out a full fledged fire bullet. It probably wouldn't all come out the way she wanted to the first time, but it was worth a try. Since she had already activated the hand signs, there was nothing left to do but focus on activating her fire chakra within her core. After a few seconds of concentrating on that, she moved a medium amount of that fire chakra up through her body in medium sized strands. It went past her diaphragm, ribs, and esphogus up through the chakra network, making its way up towards her mouth. Upon reaching her mouth, the chakra began to heat up towards the temperature of a real fire. So quickly, Nakara coated the delicate tissue of her mouth with a layer of normal chakra, so she could coat the area from internal burns. After that, she pursed her lips together in a tight line once again. This time, she sprayed out a medium sized fire bullet. It was the shape of a large sphere and took on the appearance of a large bullet made out of fire. Nakara aimed this single bullet at the plant that had the oil coated on it beforehand. It moved at a moderately fast speed of 20 miles per hour and then hit the plant. Upon the hit, the plant combusted into flames completely, and burned down within a couple of seconds. Nakara then began to huff for oxygen, "Sheesh that was tougher than I though it would be. Gotta work on the speed of that thing..." While she was catching her breath, she glanced over at Tetsuo to see how his jutsu was going, and then up at Kuni to see if she had done well.-'' KunisadaUchiha -Kunisada felt the girl drag her over to the side of the village where she, with hope, wouldn't burn a village or set anything in the village ablaze as he watched her begin to make hand seals. He waited a moment before she spat out a medium sized fire bullet, his eyes quickly watching the direction of it, watching it head for a plant that was placed some odd miles in front of her, apparently doused in oil, from what he could assume unless she just grabbed a plant and planned to just set it on fire. As the fire bullet made contact with the plant, he watched as the plant set on fire, the colors coming from the two objects clashing shining off of his eyes as he watched the plant slowly begin to burn and eventually disintegrate. He stopped looking after he saw the plant die down and his eyes made their way back to her, noticing that she was gasping for air and looking at her, the thought for a moment before responding to her- "...not bad for your first try at a Fire Style..You'll need to work more on how fast you are at it thought Nakara...Takes practice, but with time, hopefully you'll do better...working on accuracy and speed might help you later on...but for your first attempt, you did fine.." -he looked around where they were standing- "...unless you burnt someone or something on fire.." JusticeAndPunishment- Tetsuo’s eyes widen when he sees Nakara tugging upon Kunisada-sama’s hand as if to lead him on towards perhaps the training grounds or a different place while pleading. However, he does give a bit of a laugh at this but covers his mouth to be sure that he remains quiet. To Tetsuo, Nakara is pretty funny in a lot of ways. He follows Nakara and Kunisada-sama towards the east end bridge as there is plenty of space to avoid injury and damage. Because he intends to practice the Gentle Fist for the first time, seeing he never quite got to learn it until he is back on his feet, he knows that using the technique would require using a representation of an opposing combatant. Therefore, while Nakara is working on her jutsu, Tetsuo begins to construct a test dummy with items laying around including branches and logs to form a body. Indeed, this is a simulation as the dummy would have no chakra pathway network but it is to avoid utilizing it on anybody without sparring first. Tetsuo manages to make arms and legs out of the sticks by bundling them up and using fallen bamboo by slicing up strips with one of his kunai then braiding them to make strips of rope. The bundled branches would at least be two feet high for the legs with a diameter 6 inches and one half feet long for the arms with a diameter of 4.5 inches. The large log would at least be 2.5 feet with a half-foot smaller log resting on top of it like a head. The concept is to create a five-foot man with the bundled branches and logs with strips of bamboo rope tightened on the upper and lower ends of the branches. The upper ends of the legs would be tied off with more rope, forming suspenders over the torso log, and the upper ends of the arm branches would then be using a single strand of rope that would rest over the shoulder portion of the shoulder log. This would allow the arms to give some sort of movement as they are being hit. The head log is then placed on top of the torso log and tied off with two ropes on the front and back along with the sides so that the head does not fall off. The dummy is built after completion of all these tasks, but yet the legs are not as solid as the logs. The risk of them snapping may be possible. Therefore, Tetsuo decides to build a tripod-like leg using a broader branch which is then used with more rope on the upper end and tied around the waist area. The angled tripod leg, which is facing behind the dummy, would allow adequate balance before it is being attacked. To compensate, Tetsuo uses large rocks which would then allow the branch legs and the tripod leg to remain idle until his immediate assault upon it. He takes a few minutes to rest as the work took time to complete the construction. Upon recovery, Tetsuo gets back up and carries the dummy to the end of the bridge where more trees are and places it upon the ground only twenty feet from the bridge. Next, Tetsuo relaxes and starts to mold chakra into his arms for enhanced strength. Then, he takes his fighting stance but uses the right-handed variant of his usual stance with the left hand relaxed and the right hand in a fist while his feet are apart at shoulder width. Feeling ready, he then activates his Byakugan and opens up the Eight Trigrams that surround his 360-degree field of vision. He would feel the Byakugan pulsing upon his face, veins enlarging slightly just under both of his eyes. “EIGHT TRIGRAMS… THIRTY-TWO PALMS!” His eyes brighten up more as a result of activating the Byakugan for this combative skill, and next he dashes at the dummy and calls out his strikes, alternating in hits from left to right. “TWO PALMS!” This triggers off two hard strikes to the dummy. “FOUR PALMS!” The attacks double up on this next chain of hits. “EIGHT PALMS!” The attacks double up again which then causes the torso to begin splintering from the hits from Tetsuo’s gloved hands. “SIXTEEN PALMS!” Another doubled chain of hits is triggered. “THIRTY-TWO PALMS!” This is the last doubled chain of attacks that Tetsuo lays down on the dummy whose torso is bashed in hard with devastating craters that have plowed into it dead center. During this demonstration, Tetsuo has to move with the dummy as the impacts upon it caused it to move backwards. In an addition to it, the more damage the torso that it received the more it started to break open. Tetsuo is panting after seeing this, deactivating his Byakugen and having his arms slightly raised with his head tilted up to open his airways so that he can catch his breath. KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada turned his head to see the young boy, wondering what he was needed for for his training. He pondered this until he saw the boy construct himself a training dummy, a very interesting one to him, but he had to give him some notification for improving his training dummy. As Kunisada turned to watch the young boy finish building his training dummy, he watched him get into his stance and crossed his arms, ready to watch. He heard him call out the name of his attack he was planning to use, the Eight Style: 32 Palms technique. His eyes watched as the he began to call out his strikes upon the practice dummy, his Sharingan helping his eyes keep focused on his every movement until he heard him call out the number "32" and watched the boy deliver his final blows to the training dummy. After he had finished and was trying to catch his breath, Kunisada walked over to him and observed the dummy: it was nearly destroyed and broken in several regions of it. He looked towards the young boy standing next to him as he leaned over and pressed two fingers against the dummy's chest, adding more force into his fingers as he hit a certain point on the dummy, making it fall and crumble finally after the abuse it'd had taken from the boy standing next to him- "...Hn...You seem to be quite good at improvising your training dummies...Your Eight Styles is quite good as well...You might need to work a bit more on your stance though..a Shinobi fighting you, with a small amount of hope and luck, could've tripped you at a certain point during your strikes but...nonetheless, well done..." -As he looked more closely at him, he noticed the bandages slightly as well as his now groggy position, guessing that he was very tired from just something other than using the technique- "...But I also recommend you to rest...you seem as though you're still recovering from another training session perhaps...You needn't push yourself unless you wish to burn out...But, all of that aside, you did well.." Kaiiaki: -After Nakara had taken a few minutes to catch her breath, she leaned back up to regain a normal stance. “Phew…didn’t think it would take that much out of me. Guess this time I better focus on increasing my speed just like Kuni said! But this time, I’ll do things a little different…” Nakara then reached over with her right hand to grasp the gourd strapped to her hip. She held it with her right hand as she glanced around the area to look for something to use it on. There. About 50 feet away, she saw an isolated tree. Perfect. Nakara started to spring at a pace of about 25 miles per hour towards the front of the tree in a south direction. She unlatched the cap of the gourd, and held it with both hands. When she was about 15 feet from the target, she thrust the gourd out in front of her to splash out the oil contained within the gourd. The oil landed on the tree and splashed over its base and branches closest to the ground. Direct hit. With the tree coated in this oil, it would combust at an accelerated speed than that of just plain fire. Upon hitting the tree with that, Nakara leapt up and twisted her body in an unpredicted direction to the northeast, and within 10 feet of the tree. Before she could land her feet upon the ground, a string of hand signs was woven at an insane speed. Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. This time, Nakara didn’t have to focus her fire chakra too long within her core this time. In fact, it just came natural now. Now the chakra was activated, she moved a medium amount of that fire chakra up through her body in medium sized strands. It went past her diaphragm, ribs, and esophagus, up through the chakra network, making its way up towards her mouth. Upon reaching her mouth, the chakra began to heat up towards the temperature of a real fire. So quickly, Nakara coated the delicate tissue of her mouth with a layer of normal chakra, so she could coat the area from internal burns. After that, she pursed her lips together in a tight line once again. Again, she sprayed out a medium sized fire bullet. It was the shape of a large sphere and took on the appearance of a large bullet made out of fire. Nakara aimed this single bullet at the base of the tree, straight at the base where the oil had been poured at a speed of 45 miles per hour. It took on double the speed than the last one had. This was probably due to the ease of the chakra activation this time. Upon hitting the tree, the tree rippled from the great force of the blow. It wasn’t just that, the tree was also combusting into great flames that stretched the length of the entire tree. Nakara jumped back in order to not get in the crossfire of the jutsu. The heat of the fire was intense, anyone standing near it would be licked by the flames and possibly get burnt. Nakara looked back over to Kuni, with a look of hope in her eyes that she had done better this time. - KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada turned his head to look back as he heard Nakara yell something, turning his gaze away from the boy whom he was standing by to watch her, curious to know what she was doing. As she was running, he saw her heading for a tree and his mind already knew what she was planning. As he watched her from a distance, he began to work forward until he was at a range as to not get caught in the crossfire or to get in her way. As he saw her fireball shoot out and head towards the fire, his eyes narrowed a bit as the fire made impact with the tree, watching the flames burst slightly before expanding their reach onto the branches and eventually to the whole tree itself. As he watched the fire burn, he tilted his head slightly to the left, taking a moment to watch it burn before turning to the girl, who had a certain look of hope in her eyes. He walked towards her and watched the tree continue to burn- "...Better than last time Nakara.." -he answered plainly- "...But don't give up on practicing it..That might make your technique lazy...You're slowly improving, so continue on with practicing your Fire Style.." -he answered as he looked towards her then back to the tree- "...Now put this poor thing out before it burns too much..Don't want the smell of a forest fire around here..." -he said as he began to walk back towards the center of the village-